


Утро дома

by Epic_elven_briefs



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Everyday Life, M/M, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:55:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25378774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epic_elven_briefs/pseuds/Epic_elven_briefs
Relationships: Brock Rumlow/Tony Stark
Kudos: 21





	Утро дома

— С добрым утром, сэр. Мистер Старк в мастерской. Ваш заказ был принят компанией, прибытие курьера назначено на пять часов, по местному времени, желаете изменить?

Голос Джарвиса почти, как любимая колыбель на ночь, только утром и куда приятнее. Брок растирает заспанное лицо и забрасывает в кружку крепкого пойла, превышающего все приличные нормы кофеина, пару лишних ложек сахара, прежде чем стянуть с себя куртку.

— Нет, оставь так. Еще новости? Как прошло вчерашнее награждение?

— Замечательно, сэр. В гостевой комнате несколько минут назад проснулась мисс Эверхарт. Мисс Поттс только что прибыла и направляется к ней.

Брок криво усмехается, отхлебывая горячего и замирая ненадолго, оперевшись поясницей на стол, пока в висках начинает утихать раздражающая пульсация, а глаза перестают слипаться. Еще одна причина, почему он контролирует режим бодрствования Тони лишь в периоды рабочих загулов, когда тот может сутками пропадать в мастерской — сам не безгрешен. По той же причине к очередной девке в постели гражданского мужа он относится совершенно спокойно. Какая разница с кем тот трахается, если даже не запоминает имен и лиц? Зато зовет, когда припечет и когда душа наизнанку выворачивается, он именно его, носит простое обручальное кольцо, кто бы что там ни говорил, и улыбается искренне, так, что кажется сейчас искры полетят, только ему. За этим Рамлоу следит ревностно, потому что жадный, потому что собственник, потому что насрать в кого Тони сует свой член, пока в его мыслях только Брок.

— Это дворецкий - Джарвис, — голос единственной женщины, к которой наемник когда-либо ревновал Старка, слышится впереди по коридору, куда он неспешно направляется. Недельный недосып из-за миссии заставляет передвигаться не быстрее старой черепахи.

— А вы…знаменитая Пеппер Поттс, — ночная пассия миллиардера раздражает даже на расстоянии, так что Брок прижимает теплый бок чашки к виску, где все еще мерно стучит.

— Да, это я. Ваши вещи уже выстирали и отгладили, а у входа вас ждет машина, которая отвезет куда угодно.

— И что, все эти года Тони вас гоняет в чистку? — Стерва усмехается и Рамлоу не отказывает себе в удовольствии оскалиться сыто, когда показывается на свет, направляясь к дивану. К счастью, вся придурь, что могла возникнуть между ними со Старком и той единственной женщиной уже позади, и Брок без стеснения готов признать, что искренне любит ее.

— Я выполняю разные поручения своего шефа, — Пеппер кивает, улыбаясь. Вежливая, идеальная, — тут иногда и мусор приходится выносить, знаете. Мистер Рамлоу, доброе утро.

Рамлоу кривит губы в усмешке, в два глотка почти допивая кофе, пока журналистка вынуждена проглотить оскорбление.

— Утро, Детка, — он сворачивает с намеченного маршрута, притормаживая, когда оказывается за плечом тонкотелой Поттс, насмешливым прищуром желтых глаз оглядывая ночное увлечение мужа, не давая успеть той раскрыть свой рот, — буду менее политкорректен, чем она, собирай свои шмотки и съебывай отсюда поскорее. У меня дерьмовое утро, Старку на тебя положить большой и толстый, а если где-нибудь в доме останутся прослушивающие устройства, твой адвокат вздернет тебя на последних трусах.

Пеппер старается не смеяться, но улыбки сдержать не может, провожая оскорбленную любовницу шефа взглядом, после чего разворачивается к его мужу, которого когда-то чертовски боялась. А теперь они порой находят пару часов, чтобы выпить, поговорить не только о Тони, хотя он основная их точка соприкосновения. Наемник, у которого даже имя с фамилией такие, словно кто-то рычит, умеет вселять праведный ужас, особенно в неподготовленные сердца, но вместе с тем служит и надежной опорой. Такая не помешает, когда вы крутитесь, как спутники, вокруг кого-то вроде гения, вроде Тони Старка.

— Он должен был вылететь еще полтора часа назад, — сообщает она, направляясь к мастерской, прихватив со столика папку с документами. Брок идет следом, хотя для визита к мужу у него собственная причина.

— Значит, сядет в самолет не раньше чем через еще столько же. У тебя сегодня праздник?

— Хэппи рассказал?

— Нет, напоминалка в телефоне сработала. Выпроводим этого убогого из дома и возьми себе пару дней выходных. Скоро лицо, как у меня, после недельного запоя, будет от переработок. Спишь вообще?

— В последнее время на час больше обычного, но, кажется, это не особо помогает. В компании не все так гладко, как хотелось бы.

— Стэйн?

— Да.

Обадайю Брок на дух не переносит. С самого момента их знакомства отношения у них не заладились, совершенно взаимно, и чем дальше, чем больше Рамлоу был уверен, что эта сука что-то темнит, воротит за спиной его мужа, но ухватить гада за хвост все не получалось. Тот в последний момент ускользал, отбрасывал кусок хвоста и растворял всяческую дорожку к себе, а идти к Тони с одними домыслами было бессмысленно и чревато — тот верил другу отца, как себе, ну или очень похоже, так что оставалось присматриваться к нему, используя все средства, в том числе и Поттс. Золотая девочка, с которой им обоим с Тони крупно повезло.

— О, нет, Барсук, ты должен сейчас отсыпаться, а не быть здесь. Даже слышать не желаю.

Старк оборачивается на два мгновения и снова погружается с головой в машину, Брок коротко фыркает, запускает автомат с кофе и не мешает Пеппер разобраться с делами. Предпринять попытку к тому, чтобы наставить недоумка на путь истинный он еще успеет.

-…но цена непомерно завышена, — размешивая сахар в новой порции бодрящей жидкости, слышит он краем уха, не удивляясь последующему ответу.

— Хочу.

В этом весь Тони. Как ребенок. Взрослый, болезненный, слишком умный и не понятый этим миром ребенок.

— Слушайся Роудса, не высовывайся из прикрытия, следуй указаниям сопровождающих. В этот раз я не могу отправить с тобой своих ребяток, так что веди себя примерно, — выправляя воротничок чужой куртки, повторяет он нотации, глядя в глаза с нахальной искринкой напротив, понимая, что почти не проймет.

— Так точно, сэр, Барсук, сэр, — Тони отдает шутливо честь и притягивает его к себе для поцелуя, который затягивается на несколько мгновений дольше, чем Рамлоу рассчитывал. Они все же успели соскучиться и ни одна девка в постели не может того поменять. Пеппер тактично покашливает на фоне, напоминая про время.

— Созвонись с Роудсом и скажи, что я самолично с него три шкуры спущу, если он недосмотрит за Старком, — как только Тони покидает мастерскую, распоряжается Брок, обернувшись к помощнице, — и возьми себе выходные, за мой счет. С днем рождения.

— Спасибо, сэр. Спокойного отдыха.

Она не дежурно, искренне улыбается ему и Рамлоу кивает, отзываясь короткой улыбкой в ответ, прежде чем отправиться писать отчет, а потом отсыпаться. Где-то на периферии у него появляется ощущение, что он что-то упускает, словно что-то должно произойти, следует быть готовым, но Брок представления не имеет, что это может быть, потому, что объективно все тылы прикрыты, а один, самый безнадежный, он смог бы удерживать защищенным только стоя самолично спиной к спине, с родной винтовкой в руках и отрядом под боком. Только это невозможно делать каждый раз, так что остается уповать на то, что Старку повезет больше чем тому утопленнику и последствия не будут фатальны. Со всем остальным он, с поддержкой той же Поттс, успешно разгребется.


End file.
